No One Can Hear You
by Maplehearthaspie
Summary: No one could've heard those screams. All they could they could hear was the sound of their own voices. All except for the Mediums . They knew what was going one. What horrid things were taking place in the basement below them all. They tried to help them, but in the end, it only got them hurt. After all, no one should hear you during the White Blood Moon. Yaoi. M for demons, gore..
1. Prologue

**Well hi everyone! It's Maple here. Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories lately. Middle school sucks balls. Well I have recently found out about a hit 5 minute episode anime called Hetalia Axis Powers and Hetalia World Series. I have fallen in love with yaoi. Hmm. When will Hetalia the Beautiful World become anime dubbed? No one will know. Probs sometime this next year. Well I want to list off some, no, all of the couples I freaken' support to till the day I freaken' join the next world and I'll still support them in the next world. Then there are the couples I am not really sure of, but I go along with what all youz other people think. Now couple list time and then with the story.**

**COUPLES I SUPPORT**

**#1) GerIta (Germany X Italy AKA Ludwig Beilshmidt X Feliciano Vargas)  
#2) AmerEng (America X England AKA Alfred F. Jones X Arthur Kirkland)  
#3) Spamono (Spain X Romano AKA Antonio Fernandez Carriedo X Lovino Vargas)  
#4) Ludvig Beilshmidt X Veniziano Moretti (Will be explained later))  
#5) FrCan (France X Canada AKA Francis Bonnefoy X Mathew Williams)  
#6) AusHun (Austria X Hungry AKA Roderich Edelstein X Elizabeta ****Hedervary)  
#7) Swenland (Sweden X Finland AKA Berwald Oxenstierna X Tino Vainamoinen)  
#8) Denway (Denmark X Norway AKA Mathias Kohler X Oh, let's just say Lukas Bondevik)**

**COUPLES I'LL GO ALONG WITH**

**#1) Grepan (Greece X Japan AKA Heracles Karpusi X Honda Kiku)  
#2) RoChu (Russia X China AKA Ivan Braginski X Wang Yao)  
#3) LatSea ( Latvia X Sealand AKA Raivis Galante X Peter Kirkland)**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya **

**Now let's get on with the story.  
**_**Prologue into Nothing**_

Wind blew into my hair. It blew into my eyes and my ears and I thought it vould blow me right off my feet. I was frightened being left in icy tundra. You don't get these blizzards back in the Holy Roman Empire. Oh, vait I guess I shouldn't really call all those countries that any more. They're Germany, Austria, Hungary, and I don't really remember anyone else. Though I do hear that the Great and Awesome Prussia is coming out of the shadows and making an appearance again. Oh vow. I can't believe that all my children have grown into such wonderful, strong countries. It really does make me vant to cry. But, first I just have to get out of this blizzard and head back to me and Ludvig's little cabin. I veally should've listened to him vhen he said not to go outside. Oh vell, I guess I am paying the consequences for my idiotic actions. Things vere never this vay in Venice. Oh mio dio I'm going to catch my death out here. Oh, there's my house. Oh and there's Ludvig on the porch vaiting for me. I better hurry up then, no?

"Sorry I'm late darling," I started, knowing that he'd be quite pissed vight now, "I guess the blizzard made it a lot harder to get home and-" I never got to finish. Something loud and horrifying roared from the shadows of the blizzard. I turned sharply only to get yanked into the cabin, thrown on the couch, and watch my husband go into the closet and grab our guns. My 22 Cali and his double barrel, 20 gauge shotgun.

"Here, ve need to go and pack, now." He said it urgent and looked at me with serious desperation.

"But vhy, I don't understand Luddi, vhat is going on? Vhat is zat thing?" I said quickly, even though my questions vere shut off due to the fact that, Ludvig pick me up of the couch and flung me over his shoulder as if I vas a cleaning towel.

"Zat thing outside is going to kill us if ve stay here any longer. Zat is vhat." He said quickly and quite harshly. Ludvig never looked this vorried since the day I gave birth to Ludwig, 5 veeks before I vas due.

"Look, everything vill be explained after ve leave Nunavut, Canada. Okay? Please ve have to leave now Veniziano!" Oh vow this must be pretty serious if he needs to call me Veniziano. Now I'm terrified.

"Vell, vhat are ve vaiting for? If ve got to go, then ve got to go. Help me get my suitcase." After I said it, my suitcase appeared upon our bed and several of my clothes and personal belongings vere plopped inside. I got myself packed and ready, then started helping Luddi pack his suitcase. As ve vere finally ready, ve grabbed our guns and quietly left the house, but luckily for us zat thing was long gone.

"Lets go Vinny." Luddi said so quietly zat I almost couldn't hear him through the blizzard. As ve valked through the blizzard and watched our steps and almost fell through the ice a couple of times, ve reached a little town. However, vhen ve got there the blizzard had stopped and let us see the horrid sight that laid before us. Everyone in the town was either hanging from cable posts or splayed out across the red stained snow. Intestines and bones vere everyvhere. I vas surprised I haven't vomited yet on the horrifying sight. I can't believe ve vere chosen by god to see such a sight. I don't vant to be here vight now. I don't, I just don't. But, I quickly veliezed zat all the stories I heard ve I vas little, and told more violent ones from Luddi, about the white beasts that come out only for a hundred years every millennium. I didn't veliezed zat the stries vere true. Now the world has been plunged into another horrid century of death and fear. I never thought I vould live to say these vords. I always vished I vould never say these vords. I hoped, I prayed, but now sadly, I must say these horrid vords.

I let out a shaky breath watching it come out in a puff of white air. I took Luddi's face in my hands and kissed him. Telling him vhat vas coming. It came out in almost a vhisper, but I said it. Looking up at the stars and the moon and said the most terrifying ten-vorded sentence ever heard.

"The time of the White Blood Moon is upon us."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi Maple here, I know you all miss me. I will delete stories and upload so. Phht!**

**I love you all. Now on with the story. And to tell you the truth, the first person POV well that was a boy. So let the yaoiness fill your brains. Love you all. And no more POVs, too hard for my tiny 12 year old brain. Now on with the story.**

**Axle Frey –**

"Burr, I sure is cold out here isn't it doistu?" the little Italian asked to his much larger German lover.

"Mmm, ja it is kind of cold out here. Maybe we should get inside already, right?" Germany said back. "Ve~ I don't like the cold, and we do have everything on the list so yeah, let's go home doistu." The Italian replied. November 8, 2013 was the day Italy and Germany decided to go into the town and grab some groceries so they wouldn't have to go during the harsh months of winter. Italy of course being the little kid that he is held Germany's hand with one of his own, while the other was pulling along a wagon that held most of their groceries. Germany held Italy's hand with one and the other was two bags of their groceries to lighten Italy's load.

They were invited to a Thanksgiving world meeting and they had to get home so they wouldn't be late. America insisted that they all share and early Thanksgiving together since he knew that some of them actually have family to celebrate with on the actual Thanksgiving Day. They all agreed and were all going to the party, while Germany were getting home to get changed and go. They don't really like being late to these sort of things, especially Italy since he knows that they will be having pasta.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, everyone made it! That's great, I was afraid you would all ditch the party." America yelled happily. "I know I act like an asshole most times, but this really means a lot to me. You all are nice." He said

"Oh, can it you bloody old git." England said with a smirk across his face. "We don't need to see you shed tear of unbridled joy." He said with sarcasm. "Oh Iggy you shouldn't fret about little ol' me." America said back bashing his eyes playfully. "Oh why you little-"England was blushing furiously when Japan stopped them.

"Forgive me Arthur-san, but someone is at the door." Japan said calmly. England went to open the door and he sees Germany and Italy waiting, with Italy of course having a huge smile on his face.

"Ve~ Hey England, how are you? Could you let us in please?" the Italian said happily. Arthur looked up at Germany and then back to the Italian, he didn't really expect them to come, but here they are standing in the doorway. "Oh yeah, of course you can come in, get in here before you catch your deaths." The Brit said quickly grabbing Italy by the wrist and yanking him inside. Then he got out of the way for the German to come in. Everyone was basically here. You had the Nordic countries (which are Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Finland, and Sweden if you didn't know), the North America's, America, Canada, and Mexico*. And of course you had the European and Asian countries, England, Russia, Japan, China, France, Ireland*, Spain, Switzerland, Greece, etc. The floor was packed.

"Wow, this place sure is full; I hope I can find the pasta." Italy said. "I going to go and look for it. Ve~ I will catch you later." He gave the German a peck on the cheek and went off to get lost in the crowd. The German looked around and noticed that snow was falling down.

"Wow, that's odd. Normally it doesn't start snowing till late November." Germany mumbled to himself. Germany having an inhuman way of knowing his surroundings, felt that there was something amiss. He did not like that feeling, not one little bit. Since they were over at England's mansion for the party he went over to the Brit to ask him something.

"Hey, England, do you sense anything off?" he asked the relaxed Brit. "Oh, uh, no. Why do you?" England asked back. He did not like the way the night was turning out now that Germany was asking strange questions.

"Well is it just me or does it seems like something bad has happened, or at least is going to happen?" the German replied. "Well, you know what, I guess it really couldn't hurt to check what's on the tube, and besides, even if there isn't anything wrong than we can just go watch the football game." England gave a warm smile to his friend. The German nodded and they walked into the living room, which held the occupants of Italy, Romano, Spain, Japan, Finland, Sweden, and even Sealand. They turned on the television and went to channel 16, News around the World, (don't judge me!) and were shocked to what the anchorman said.

"Here we are in Nunavut, Canada-" Germany paused the T.V. to call the rest of the nations to come to the room. He and England briefly explained why they called them all into the living room and then resumed the televised program.

"- where we seemed to have found an entire town completely massacred. Bodies seemed to have been ripped apart to recognition, and snow is nothing more than dried blood. We were informed of this tragedy by a married couple who claim that they are leaving Nunavut for their safety. We were going to interview them, but they fled from the scene. They gave us their names though, so we know who they are. We have high suspicions of the couple, so please keep a lookout. Their names are Ludvig and Veniziana Beilshmidt. They, for now, are on the suspect list till further notice. Please do not house these people. Their descriptions are here as well, for the police have dug up information on these suspects. Turn to the computer, Phil." The cameraman swiveled to the right and there was a laptop that could be seen quite well in the dark. The "suspects' information was on the screen for the viewers to read.

**Ludvig Beilshmidt**

**Nickname: Luddi  
Age: 42  
Height: 6" 5'  
Weight: 156 lbs.  
Body: Muscular  
Hair: Blond  
Eyes: Blue  
Skin: Pale  
Race: German-Swedish  
Distinctive Features: N/A**

**Veniziana Beilshmidt**

**Nickname: Vinny  
Age: 40  
Height: 5" 6 ½ '  
Weight: 90 lbs.  
Body: Skinny, Curvy  
Hair: Sepia (Med. Brown)  
Eyes: Amber  
Skin: Light Suntan  
Race: Italian-Finnish  
Distinctive Features: Back Tattoo of a Raven & a curl on the left side of head**

"I repeat, do not let anyone with these descriptions into your homes, and if you do see them, inform the police as soon as possible. For now these two are the only ones who possibly know what's going on. Back to you Maria." The reporter finished his statement and then the T.V. was shut off.

'Oh my god' was mumbled throughout the room. A mass murder has taken place and two possible suspects are now on the "run." This was not good. Canada was crying while France was doing his best to calm him down.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, but I know what we're going to do." America said while getting off the couch he had been sitting on.

"Oh yeah, and what's that you git?" England asked a little shocked that his friend had an idea. "We go and look for these two dudes, tell them that we need some answers, and then save the day. I mean they still have to be in Canada, Nunavut is like at the tippy, top of Mattie's nation so they couldn't have gotten far. All we need to do is get on a plane and fly to Canada, hack into a certain system, and then catch them. It's as simple as-" he was cut off by England who looked furious.

"This isn't like one of your crime and murder movies, Alfred! An entire town is dead and two people have fled from the scene! We can't just do it your way and save the day, don't you get it? People who meddle in police work get killed! We can't have any of us getting stabbed in the back." England had tears streaming down his red cheeks.

America walked to the sobbing Brit and wrapped his arms around him in attempt to comfort him, luckily it worked.

"Arthur-san is correct, but I doubt the porice will be able to handle this. What we need is a plan." Japan had spoken up with a newfound determination.

* * *

They ran and ran till they couldn't feel their legs anymore. Vinny was tired and had to be carried to the next town they stopped at. They still were frightened that the police would come after them or that those white beasts would find them. The town that they had stopped by at was looked abandoned, but they knew from the bodies splayed out here and there that those beasts had stuck again. They looked for any possible survivors, but they knew that it wasn't worth it. No one could escape death when facing those snowy white demons.

"Luddi, I can't believe that this is happening again. I mean sure we survived this dark time around a thousand years ago, but we were just babies when it happened and I don't even know if our own children are still alive. I'm so scared. What are we going to do?" Vinny looked broken and too damaged to be fixed. Ludvig hated seeing her like this.

"Don't you vorry Vinny, everything vill be okay in the end I promise. Our kids are young and brave and strong, just like you. They won't give up without a fight. They'll be fine." He kissed her on the forehead in reassurance.

They resumed their already-knowing-to-be-unsuccessful-look for survivors. They reached the end of the tiny town with no luck. Vinny looked like crying again, and it pained Ludvig. Then that's when she heard it. It was faint, but as being a former mother, Vinny knew what that sound was. Crying and not just anyone crying, but a baby crying. She looked around and found a little box, and she knew that was where the baby was. She ran over to it, slide on her knees, and pried that box open. Ludvig ran to the box, but not as fast as she did. As she was prying the box open, he quickly lit up a smoke and popped it in his mouth (yes, he saved the smokes too. He's the real hero. LOLZ XD). When Vinny pulled the top of she almost cried tears of joy. God spared a little baby girl. She had almost snow white skin, blond hair, and when she opened her eyes when she felt a motherly presence, Vinny saw that she had blue eyes.

"Oh mio dio, look Luddi it's a little girl, and she, whoa, she looks a lot like you." Vinny took the baby out with the little blanket still wrapped around her. "Luddi, we, well, we can't leave her out here, and no one is going to take her in…" Vinny started trailing of when she saw the look on Ludvig's face.

"No. No, vay I wasn't ready for parenting vhen Gilbert came, or vhen Ludwig came, and I am certainly not ready now." Ludvig started ranting on how he was so happy when Gilbert and Ludwig were taken away and how they didn't have to witness the mistakes their father could of made with them.

"Ludvig, please!" Vinny sounded desperate and a little annoyed. "Look, it wouldn't have made difference if we took this one in or not, because you already got me pregnant again. Ugh, moron." Now Ludvig looked as if he was about to faint, but he didn't and he knew when he lost an argument. "Okay, ve can keep her, but ve need to name her first." He said.

"Hmm. Okay, well, oh wait I know how about Ester, hmm?" Vinny looked up at Ludvig with a smile on her face. "Vhere on Earth did you find a name like that?" he asked.

Vinny rolled her eyes and held the baby to where it faced Ludvig and she pulled down a little of the blanket which reviled a chocker collar with a circle-shaped tag to which the name Ester, was engraved in. Ludvig mentally kicked himself for thinking that his wife didn't know what she was thinking.

"Okay, well her name is Ester, we're her new adoptive parents, and we should get moving." Vinny declared with triumph. She got up and walked right pass Ludvig without a second thought. Ludvig started following shortly after.

"So…Vinny, um are really pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes, I am Ludvig; you can now put this on your 'How Many Times Luddi Knocked up Vinny' list." She said a matter of fact like. There was a long pause after that. Ester had fallen asleep in Vinny's arms. Then Ludvig finally said something.

"Fuck."


End file.
